


Teach Me

by SgtSpill



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtSpill/pseuds/SgtSpill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera never learned how to braid hair. Abada decides to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just shameless fluffy smut  
> huge thanks to [katie](http://alynshirslover.tumblr.com) for being my beta reader!!

Sera watches from her side of the bed as Abada sits up and swings her legs over the side, putting her hands on her knees as she forces herself to wake up. Personally, she’s got no clue why Abada’d choose to sit up when there’s so much  _ bed  _ right here for the laying, but still, she’s alright with just watching from her pile of pillows. Slowly, Abada pulls the soft caps she wears at night off her horns, and brings a hand up to her hair, wincing at the huge amount of frizz she feels. Sera grins. It’s sticking out in every direction, dark poofs of hair poking perfectly out the middle of the curves of her horns. With a sigh, Abada leans over to the nightstand and grabs a brush out of the drawer. As she starts forcing the brush through the tangles of her hair, Sera settles deeper in her pillows, only half watching. It’s so quiet she could probably fall back asleep—Maker knows she friggin’ wants to. Abada tired her out last night… not that she’s really complaining. 

She’s smiling again when she turns her focus back to Abada, who’s got her hair mostly flat again, making it about halfway down her back. Apparently satisfied, she brings a hand up to her head and splits the hair in half, fitting the right side into one hand. As she starts splitting the right side into smaller bits, Sera shifts to get a better view. Abada wears her hair in braids most of the time now, but she’d never actually seen her do it. No one ever really taught Sera how to do all that piss, and she never cared to learn, since her hair never even reached her shoulders after Lady Emmald died. Still, watching Abada’s hands twirl around like that, she’s kinda interested in it. Slowly, she sits up. 

Abada glances back at her once she’s up, without stopping. “Mornin’,” she says, voice still a little deeper and words still a little slower with sleep. Whatever the reason… still,  _ woof _ .

Sera mumbles a response and stretches with a huge yawn. “Where’d you learn t’do that?” she asks. She knows that Abada’d been an orphan like her for most of her life, and her hair was short when they originally met. 

Abada shrugs as she ties off her first braid. “I dunno. I guess one of the sisters taught me when I was still livin’ in the chantry. Can’t really remember the exacts.” She pauses before asking, “Why? You never learn?”

“Nah. Didn’t really have anyone to proper teach me, and I’ve never needed it.”

“Wanna learn?”

Sera pauses, biting her lip as she thinks. “Alright, yeah, sure. Why not?”

Abada waves her over to her unbraided side and shifts to face her. “Right. So, braiding hair. To start, you gotta break the hair into three pieces, like this, right?” She does so as she talks, holding up the pieces of hair to show her, and Sera nods and rolls her eyes. 

“Alright, I  _ think _ I can handle splitting up some hair.”

Abada jabs her side with an elbow. “Hey! I’m just tryin’ to be helpful, you ingrate,” she says with a playful glare. “Who’s the teacher here?”

Sera huffs a small laugh before mumbling a reluctant, “Yeah, yeah, alright,  _ you’re the teacher _ .” 

Abada turns her nose up with a smug grin. “That’s what I  _ thought _ . Now break up my hair into pieces.” 

Sera snorts as she leans in to separate Abada’s hair into three pieces. “There. Done.” 

“Maybe there is hope for you yet, my pupil,” Abada says dramatically. Taking two of the pieces in hand, she pauses to think about how to explain the next step. “Now.. Next up, you’re gonna… You gotta take the side pieces and cross ‘em. Over and over again.”

Sera squints at her a moment before breaking out into laughter. “You’re a  _ shit  _ teacher!” 

“Shut up! No I’m not!” Abada exclaims defensively as her grey skin flushes darker, but Sera can see the smile she’s trying to fight off. “Here, you just gotta put ‘em in the middle.” At Sera’s raised eyebrow, she huffs and narrows her eyes at her. “Just watch, alright?” 

Sera lifts up her hands in surrender and turns her attention to the hair in front of her. One at a time, Abada picks up the outer bits of hair and puts them in the middle, switching sides each time. Soon, she can see the actual braid being made, and she frowns. 

“So it’s that easy? You just put the outer bits in the middle?”

Abada looks up from the hair in her hands and turns to face her. “Yeah, that’s basically it,” she says with a shrug.

“Huh.”

“Alright, why don’t you do it now?”

“What?”

“You finish up this braid. C’mon, you said it’s easy, right?”

Sera scoffs and scoots closer, grabbing the hair from Abada’s hands. “Pfft, fine. I’ll braid the piss outta your hair.” 

“Please don’t get piss in my hair,” Abada says with a grin.

Sera shakes her head without looking up as she starts twisting the pieces together. “Shut it.”

“Hey, you said it!” Abada counters, but she doesn’t respond, instead focusing on the task at hand. 

_ Left, right, left, right… Hey, this  _ is  _ easy,  _ she thinks to herself, smiling.  _  Right--wait, no, left...Frig. Where was I?  _ Sera shakes her head and picks one of the bits of hair at random, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Abada. The braid looks a little crooked after that, but she just ignores it and keeps going, not wanting to admit her mistake.

She manages to finish out the braid with only a couple more mix-ups, and there’s a proud smile on her face as she leans back to look at her work. It’s pretty obvious where the original braid ends and Sera’s half begins; the hair suddenly becomes slightly crooked and uneven in some parts, with stray hairs sticking out all over the place. Not really the  _ best  _ work, but still. She friggin’ did it. 

“See? I  _ did it _ . Told you it was easy,” she tells Abada with a bit of smugness in her voice, and she’s quiet a moment before she goes on, “...Uh, you’ll probably wanna undo that ‘n fix it though.” 

Abada just smiles back at her, and this time there’s no sorta sarcasm or anything in it. Her fingers play with the end of the braid as she responds, “Nah, I’ll keep it. I think it’s  _ great _ .” She sounds so friggin’... genuine, and Sera feels all warm inside. Even now, she’s still not really used to it when Abada says stuff like that. Not really knowing what else to do with herself, she throws herself on top of the other woman and kisses her… and pulls back about three seconds later, her nose wrinkled in disgust.  

“Ugh! Alright, that was a mistake... Stupid friggin’ morning breath.” Abada is near cackling underneath her,  and a few moments later, she finds herself laughing with her, her face pressed against her neck. When it dies down, Abada shifts and turns her head to look at Sera.

“Okay, so maybe kissing on the mouth is not the best idea,” she says with a smile. Sera cocks an eyebrow and grins.

“Kissing on the  _ mouth,  _ huh?”

“Mhmm,” Abada confirms, narrowing her eyes as her grin widens. “Anywhere else is fair game, of course.” 

... _ Woof. _ At that, Sera dives back into action, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her neck before slowly moving lower. Leaving a couple bites on the way down, she settles when she reaches Abada’s tits. After brushing away her lop-sided braid, she pushes herself up and pauses a moment, just to stare.  _ Maker _ , they’re nice: just on this side of big, but still small enough to where Sera can fit  _ most  _ of one in her hand.

She’s yanked out of that thought by Abada’s voice--”Well, now you’re there. You gonna do anything, or just sit there with your mouth hanging open?” She looks up, and the other woman’s face is a smirk, all daring and proud.  Sera shuts her mouth immediately--hadn’t even realized it was open, honestly--and shoots her a glare before she pushes herself back to work. She grasps one with her left hand, squeezing it eagerly, and brings her mouth down to the other, pressing rough, wet kisses on the skin there, focusing on the nipple. She knows that Abada doesn’t really care about this part. Her tits aren’t all that sensitive or anything, but _ shit _ , they’re gorgeous. Foreplay’s foreplay, and--thank the friggin’ Maker--Abada lets her pay attention to them. 

Abada’s looking down at her the with a smile that makes Sera’s heart leap the whole time, and she decides not to linger for too long before pushing her down flat on the bed and slowly moving downward. She presses a kiss to each of the scars marking up her torso, dragging her hands down her waist, her hips, before settling on top of her thighs. As she’s focusing on the large streak of scars near the bottom of Abada’s stomach, Sera can feel herself getting a little impatient--never was too good with all that “taking it slow” shit--and without any warning, she’s shoving her thighs apart and bringing her face between her legs. As she draws her tongue along Abada’s slit, she looks up, and huffs a small laugh at her expression. It’s a friggin’ hilarious mix of turned on and surprised, her eyebrows raised and lips parted, a heady look in her eyes. Sera feels a swell of pride at that. _She’s_ the one making Abada feel that good. She’s the only one who gets to, the only one who _can_. 

She pulls back for a moment just to give her a grin and say, “Andraste’s tits, you’re already so wet. You really want it, huh, Buckles?” 

Abada just rolls her eyes and pushes Sera’s face back between her legs, huffing, “Don’t you have somethin’ else you should be doin’ with your mouth right about now?” 

Sera bites at her thigh and considers saying something back, but Abada is right: this is a bit more important. Still, she wasn’t friggin’ kidding, though; Abada really is a lot wetter than Sera’d expected. The taste and scent of her are  _ strong _ , and she friggin’  _ loves it.  _ She presses closer and laps at her eagerly, and  _ piss _ , she’s only getting wetter. She sucks at her clit and swirls her tongue around it, and Abada’s thighs clench tight around Sera’s head. The corners of her mouth turn up in a smile against Abada’s slit as she freezes and her breathing stops entirely, the way she does when Sera’s found something  _ really  _ good. 

“C’mon, Buckles, y’know you don’t have t’be quiet around me; s’just us here,” she murmurs before going back to work, using a familiar pattern of licks and curls of her tongue. Abada still hasn’t gotten used to being able to make noise during sex, something Sera’s doing her best to fix. She relaxes her muscles all at once when Sera laps hard against her clit, and she lets out a long, shuddering breath with the edge of a whine at the end of it. 

Her voice is tight and high-pitched as she puts her hand on the back of Sera’s head and presses hard, nearly whispering, “Sera,  _ fuck,  _ I--” 

She cuts off quick when Sera slides one hand off of her thigh to push two fingers inside of her, her eyes shut and lips parted, making no sound. Sera curls her fingers just right, and Abada lets out a sob that sounds like it’s forced out of her. 

“That’s it; c’mon, Buckles. Let me hear you,” Sera whispers against her slit, and starts thrusting her fingers in and out, curling them with each push inside. Abada’s gasping for air at this point, breaths punctuated by short, high-pitched cries. Sera’s painfully aware of how turned on she is at this point, her clit throbbing, and she speeds up her fingers, urging her on. All it takes is a few more rough thrusts, and one last suck at her clit, and Abada’s entire body tenses up, and she gets quiet, trembling lightly. Sera works her through it until she trails off into shuddering breaths and opens her eyes again. It’s only a short moment before Sera’ climbing on top of her and pulling her into an intense, deep kiss. With one hand on the back of Abada’s head, she brings the other between her own legs, grinding down against her fingers. She can feel herself smearing her own wetness against Abada’s skin, and  _ fuck _ , she didn’t realize how wet she really is. Desperate, she pushes two of her fingers into herself and curls them hard, over and over again, rubbing her thumb against her clit. Abada puts her hands on her hips, and it’s that reminder that she’s  _ right there  _ with her that pushes her over the edge. She’s mumbling vulgar nonsense in between kisses as she comes, fingers working desperately between her legs until she’s too sensitive to keep going. 

Trembling, she slides off of Abada to lay next to her. They both just stare at ceiling for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. 

Abada’s the one to break the silence when she says, “Well, fuck.” 

Sera laughs and rolls over to face her. “Good, yeah?”

Abada just snorts in response and faces her with a goofy smile before asking, “So… got anything else you wanna learn?”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter takes after the events of trespasser)

Sera wakes up to frustrated huffs and shaky breaths, and her brow furrows as she pulls herself up to sit. Abada is sitting on the edge of the bed, her back turned, and her shoulders shaking. Sera’s stomach drops, and she starts moving to the edge of the bed to see what’s going on. Abada turns to her before she gets there, fixing her with a fake, shaky smile and a whispered “Good morning.” 

Sera frowns and starts to ask, “Hey, what’s goin--” but she stops when she sees three pieces of hair between Abada’s fingers, her other arm hanging limp at her side.  _ Oh _ . 

“Sera, it’s fine. I just--it’s fine.” 

Sera crawls the rest of the way over to Abada’s side and gives her a small smile. “Hey, that’s what you got me for, innit?” she says, and takes the hair from her hand into her own. Slowly, she starts braiding her hair, and she ties it off with the ribbon Abada gives her. She can feel Abada’s breathing even out as she moves to the other side and does the same for the rest of it. Satisfied, she pulls back and says with a smile, “Looks like shit, doesn’t it? Still, s’all good; I’ll just have to keep practicin’, yeah?”

Abada’s lips curve upward slightly, and Sera feels a shitload of tension fall out of her shoulders as Abada leans over to wrap both arms around her, tucking her face into the crook of her neck. 

“Real friggin’ glad I asked about that one,” she mutters, and Abada just huffs against her neck.  


End file.
